Andrew Katanova
Andrew Katanova was a Katien who became the 4th King of Stars (r. 147 - 170PD). A member of the Katanova Family, son of Morgrim Katanova, Andrew was a steadfast and honourableruler who served the greater good both to the Katanovians and to his family and is regarded as possibly the greatest ruler to reign over a nation in Terfall. Rivalled only by Maslum I Hahask and Liam "The Red" Tansis. Andrew ruled the throne of the Kingdom of Stars for 33 years until he passed away in 170PD, as to the cause of his death remains unclear it spawned the War for Katanova. Biography Andrew was born in the year 121PD through the courtship of Morgrim Katanova and Venessa Katanova, she gave birth to him within the walls of Castle Kata. Young Andrew grew up within the confines of Castle Kata, cared for by his mother and her handmaidens whilst also being trained by his father in swordplay, archery and riding. Andrew was quick to master these skills over the years. Coming of Age When Andrew came of age in 139PD, he wanted to perfect his swordplay before taking up his duties as the heir to his father's throne. Under guidance of Morgrim, Andrew went to train with the Order of Shining Sword. Where the order naturally approved through either fear of his father or potential of Andrew, it did not matter. This was where Andrew met the aspiring individual Sendil Eilliwood. Born a minor noble within Katastar, he to wanted to be a Shining Swordmaster and he fought his way to get where he was that day. Andrew admired the young soul's tenacity and they soon became close friends, despite the fact Andrew was the Prince of Stars, the only heir to the throne to the Kingdom of Stars and Sendil just a minor noble. It took Andrew 5 years to complete his training as a Shining Swordmaster in 144PD, on his 24th birthday Andrew decided that it was time to finally see the world he lives on and what danger will await him as King of Stars. Morgrim , agrugable accepted, ensuring that he atleast take a company of knights alongwith his travels. Morgrim choose the twins Michael and David Greystock, Andrew also choose his friend Sendil Eilliwood, Morgrim rejected his choose because he failed his training as a shimmerblade but andrew upon his final days prepairing sought out his firends protection anyway. Exploring Terfall --To be continued-- Personality Appearance Equipment Trivia *his name "Andrew" is derived from the middle name of his creator, KingKatanova *Andrew's character development is similar to KingKatanova's own personaility, It is how he sees himself if he was a ruler. *Despite Andrew being the most known character of KoT Lore, he wasn't the first character to be developed, for that is honour is given to Barrad the Wicked, Elaine Darksea, Kaileth Worthyright and Kithrail Yalemarch. *It was allways planned that Andrew was a mage, however his magic source was never truely recongised until the identification of the shimmerblades. References *http://abstract.desktopnexus.com/wallpaper/479889/ *http://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/models-530/king-53861/?prev=search%3Dking%26d%3Dlist%26r%3D20 Category:King of Stars Category:Katanova Family Category:Katiens Category:Kingdom of Stars Category:Katanovian Characters Category:Characters Category:Shining Swordmasters